


you're a fucking five-star meal

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun and Luhan are about to take their relationship to the next level.





	you're a fucking five-star meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I wrote a one-shot based on my HunHan's social media au that I posted on Twitter; https://twitter.com/shixunbaobei/status/981522994085347328. You might want to read the story before you start reading this one-shot; BUT it's NSFW : explicit images/gifs and dirty talk, but if you're here then I assume that you are already of legal age so anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to apologize beforehand:
> 
> 1\. For my inadequate English since it's my third language.
> 
> 2\. It's my first time writing a smut or a fic in general so be nice please or I'm gonna cry (︶︹︺)
> 
> 3\. For I'm about to ruin your eyes, I am truly sorry.

Luhan feels nervous when he’s meeting Sehun this time because he knows that tonight will be the most memorable night for both of them. They have found out the results of the tests for STIs(Sexually Transmitted Infections) and when the bold letter clearly said ‘ **negative** ’, Luhan slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder and rambling about how Sehun was totally being ridiculous when he said that they should wait for him to get tested before they could have sex without a condom. Sehun was being patient with him for the first 15 minutes but then he couldn’t stand it anymore and stopped Luhan from talking. With his mouth. He kissed his smaller boyfriend. It is the only way he can make Luhan shut up without being hit. Luhan might be smaller than Sehun but that man can really hurt you if he puts his mind into it.

So now, they are in bed with Luhan looking like an untouched virgin which makes Sehun laugh in amusement. He is acting all shy and he refuses to look at Sehun straight in the eyes. Inching closer to his boyfriend, Sehun sits on the edge of the bed and when he’s about to lean forward to give Luhan a kiss, the elder blushes profusely while closing his eyes and Sehun stops halfway. Resting his gaze on Luhan’s pretty face, he waits for him to open his eyes and Luhan who is expecting a kiss flutters his eyes opened and he is greeted by the sight of Sehun staring intently at him. 

“W-what?”

“I should be asking you that, Lu. What’s with you?”

Groaning, Luhan takes a pillow and covers his face with it, rolling like a kid on the bed and he mutters something into the pillow that Sehun definitely doesn’t understand. 

“Babe, I can’t hear you, you know?”

“I said I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“It’s our first time….”

“Lu, have you lost your memories? Should I remind you the countless times that we have had sex, heck, the only place in this house that remains sacred is probably Chen’s bedroom. I have had you in basically every corner of this house except for that.”

Uncovering his face to sit up and hit Sehun with the pillow, Luhan is groaning and lamenting about how Sehun is embarrassing him even more with his words. Avoiding Luhan’s hit successfully, Sehun lets out a laugh and pulls his cute boyfriend closer to him and when their faces are only a few inches away from each other, he caresses the elder’s cheek, marveling over Luhan’s unbelievably smooth skin.

“God, I love you so much.”

He professes while pressing tiny and soft kisses all over Luhan’s face, purposely leaving his lips untouched. 

“Sehun, I honestly don’t get why we had to wait until you got tested before we can make love without using a condom. I mean, I know you were sleeping around with different people before but you’ve always practiced safe sex. Your worries were completely unnecessary.”

“Do you know what I am most afraid of, Lu?”

“What?”

Pressing a gentle kiss on Luhan’s forehead, Sehun whispers softly; 

“Hurting you, Lu. I am most afraid of that. I used protection but you can never be too sure, you know? The last thing that I want is for you to get hurt because of me.”

Whining and burying his face in Sehun’s chest, Luhan keeps mumbling about what a cheesy and embarrassing person his boyfriend is. It’s been months since they have started dating each other but Luhan still is not used to Sehun being an attentive and super caring lover. Even though Sehun has always treated him in a special way even when they were still friends. His heart feels like it’s about to explode because he’s so in love with Sehun.

Staring at Luhan’s blemish-free and flawless neck in interest, Sehun lowers his head and latch his lips onto his lover’s neck. Feeling Sehun’s soft lips on his neck, Luhan gasps in surprise before he lets out a moan when Sehun starts to nip and suck on his skin, leaving a trail of love bites. His knees puddled and feeling his cock hardening embarrassingly fast, he curses himself for being so helpless against Sehun and his advances and apparently, Sehun notices his growing hard-on and he has that teasing smile on his face, making Luhan groan in protest. 

“How do you want to do this? Tell me, Lu, let’s do it your way this time.”

Luhan has been contemplating about this for quite some time and he knows how he wants this. He can feel Sehun deeper in him when he’s on all fours but this time, he wants to be on his back so he can stare at Sehun as his lover pleasures him.

“Can we just do it with me on my back? I want to look at your face”, Luhan says and Sehun nods in agreement and pressing a soft kiss on Luhan’s lips, Sehun affirms him; “Yes, we can do that. I want to look at your face too when you come, Lu.”

It happens fast, both are desperate to feel each other in a way that they have never felt before. With their garments scattered all over the floor, Sehun and Luhan are dressed in nothing, completely bare and all exposed for each other to see. With Sehun in between his legs, Luhan lies on the bed, whimpering in pleasure when Sehun presses wet and hot kisses on his inner thighs, occasionally biting on the skin to leave marks behind. 

“Sehun-ah, enough. I can’t take it anymore, just skip the foreplay and take me now, please.”

Clacking his tongue against the palate of his mouth disapprovingly, Sehun shakes his head which causes Luhan to grunt in protest but his grunts turn into whimpers when Sehun pushes his tongue into him without a warning.

“Ah, Sehun….fuck.”

His grips on the bed sheets tighten when he feels Sehun’s tongue probe deeper into his walls and Sehun hums in satisfaction while fondling Luhan’s balls which makes his petite lover’s clench his ass cheeks. Sehun holds Luhan’s hips to keep him from moving and he licks broad stripes on the little one’s entrance over and over again. Up and down, up and down, lick lick lick it up. 

“S-Sehun…ugh…”

Luhan moans lowly while his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure and his thighs twitch to close around Sehun’s head but he can’t move due to Sehun’s stern hold on his hips. Closing his eyes and staying focused on his task, Sehun thrusts his tongue into Luhan again and this time, he does it repeatedly and as fast as he can. Luhan who does not expect his boyfriend to tongue-fuck him that fast bites on his lower lip so hard and he tries his best to push his hips against the pressure of Sehun’s tongue. The sight of Luhan desperately fucking himself on his tongue makes Sehun reach for his own dick and giving it a few strokes while simultaneously keeps fucking Luhan with his tongue.

“Fuck, babe you taste so good. You’re a fucking five-star meal.”

Unable to say anything in response, Luhan spreads his legs wider and when he feels Sehun’s two fingers slide past his stretched rim, he closes his eyes and mewls wantonly. Thrusting carelessly and quickly inside of Luhan, Sehun fixes his eyes on Luhan’s entrance, watching the pink hole get stretched wider and he spits on it for lubrication before he adds another finger. With his hips bucking up in reflex, Luhan half-yelps when Sehun manhandles him to align his entrance to his dick but he soon relaxes when he knows that what is about to come is what he has been waiting for all along.

When Sehun finally buries his length inside of Luhan, all Luhan can do is moan loudly at the intrusion and when Sehun’s balls kiss his ass cheeks, that’s when he knows that Sehun’s entire dick is fully in him. He winces slightly, trying to stay quiet, breathing heavily through his nose because fuck, Sehun feels so much bigger compared to the other times that their bodies are connected. He feels Sehun in a way that he has never felt before because this time, there’s a crucial difference compared to the other times that they have sex. Sehun is in him, without wearing a condom. 

The slick feel of the actual flesh inside of him makes Luhan feel full, pulsing inside of him and he can’t help but think that finally; they’re truly connected to one another with no latex getting in between. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so tight.”

Leaning forward and giving Luhan a few experimental thrusts, Sehun lets out a satisfied groan because Luhan feels so good and his tight, wet and warm insides are squeezing Sehun’s length unforgivingly, making him feel like he won’t be able to last long. He buries his girth deeper with a slight difficulty and it doesn’t help that Luhan clenches his walls tighter, making Sehun feel more pleasure that can drive him crazy.

“Oh my God, ah Sehun, I feel you. I really feel you inside”

“You feel so good, Lu so good”, leaning forward to place a soft a kiss on Luhan’s lips, Sehun angles his thrust and pulls out before he pushes inside again, pistoning in and out of Luhan in a slow manner because he’s afraid of hurting his smaller boyfriend. However, Luhan is getting impatient and keeps pushing his hips back to meet Sehun’s thrusts, desperate to feel his lover deeper inside of him. 

“Sehun, faster”

And that’s all that it takes for Sehun to lose control and fucks into Luhan with deep and hard thrusts, making Luhan moans loudly in pure pleasure and his hands grip the bed sheets tightly because Sehun’s powerful thrusts are too much for him to handle. A litany of uncontrollable moans drop out of his gaping lips. He feels Sehun in there, penetrating his walls repeatedly and the thought that he’s feeling the actual flesh makes him feel full with love.

Closing his eyes and arching his hips to allow Sehun to go deeper, Luhan feels like he’s so close to coming because Sehun’s unforgiving and perfectly-aimed thrusts are massaging his core with his shaft; it feels wonderful and too good. He moans brokenly as his sweet spot constantly gets jabbed by Sehun’s bulbous head and he takes everything that Sehun gives to him, feeling a sense of pride for being able to be the one that can give Sehun this much pleasure. 

Pressing wet kisses on his lover’s milky-skinned neck, Sehun can feel that he’s close to coming. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Luhan’s hole arouses Sehun greatly and his movements quicken, the bed is creaking because of his desperate thrusts and looking at his lover’s face, he knows that Luhan is on the verge of reaching his orgasm. He doesn’t slow down his thrusts when he reaches over to give Luhan a few strokes and when Luhan comes with a loud cry, Sehun puts his hands on both sides of Luhan’s head for leverage and continuously slamming onto Luhan’s abused prostate. He doesn’t bother to drag this out longer and instead opting to chase for his orgasm as fast as possible. 

“Fuck Lu, moan my name”

“Ah! Ah Sehun....ah, you’re too deep, I can’t…Ah!”

Sehun grunts inaudibly and while listening to the sounds of skin slapping and the sloppy sounds of his huge cock shoving itself inside of Luhan, Sehun climaxes and shooting his loads inside, he groans at the pleasurable warmness of Luhan’s cum-filled hole. 

The oversensitive Luhan whimpers in pliant and he clenches and unclenches on Sehun’s dick when he feels Sehun’s creamy seeds painting his walls, filling him up to the brim. He feels full, so full of Sehun. The thought makes him feel proud knowing that he’s the one that gets to be marked as Sehun’s in a way that no one else can, less visible to others but very real to both of them.

After sliding in and out of Luhan in idle spasms, Sehun pulls his dick out slowly, causing Luhan to wince and whimper, a bit unwilling to be separated from Sehun. Sehun, who is then entranced by the sight of his cock that’s connected to Luhan’s hole with a string of his cum is holding his breath when he realizes how beautiful everything seems to be at the moment. Luhan, on Sehun’s bed with his milky-skinned legs spread widely, his chest heaving in exhaustion, pretty big eyes looking at Sehun with so much adoration and when the warm fluid slips between Luhan’s ass cheeks and running down his flawless thighs, Sehun wonders what did he do in his past life to deserve a beauty like Luhan.

Fuck. He will never let go of Luhan. He will never let go of this. He will always fuck Luhan hard but he will love him even harder.


End file.
